I Know Who Killed Me
by dare.to.be.devious
Summary: Sasuke was murdered. His body was found dead. But the strange thing is, he has no scratch on him.There has also been a disturbance of deaths and Sakura's been acting strange lately. How is all of this leading to our pink haired Kunoichi...?


--Chapter 1

'There's Never Good News'--

The clouds gathered in the sky as thunder boom and lightening struck. Team 7 was walking towards Ichiraku until Hinata, Kiba, and Shino swept down in front of them.

"Hey Kiba, Hinata, Shino! What's up?" Naruto said. He waved over to them.  
"Hey Hinata!" Sakura called she smiled at the shy kunoichi. Sai just stood there.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sai, finally we found you!" Kiba muttered. Akamaru barked happily.

"Eh? What for?"

"L-Lady Ts-sunade ordered u-us to bring y-ou to her office a-a-at once," Hinata began to blushed. She twiddled her fingers then looked u p at the blonde haired ninja. She quickly looked away.

"Grandma Tsunade?"

"Yeah, she said it was urgent," Kiba responded.

"Yeah let's go dickless wonder," Sai, Sakura and team 9 disappeared in a flash leaving poor Naruto alone.

"Hey, wait! What about the ramen!!" Naruto whined.

"Get your butt over here!" Sakura said in a distance.

"Fine…" Naruto left the ramen shop and headed towards the office tower.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"W-what are you saying Lady Tsunade?" Sakura began sputtering. The two teams stiffened. Tsuande walked over to the pink haired kunoichi, handing her a katana.

"What do you mean Sasuke's dead?!!" Naruto shouted. Hinata jumped at the outburst. She covered her face. Kiba looked worriedly at Shino. He just shook his head.

"I'm sorry…but yesterday the Anbu went patrolling around the area and found a body. They said it was identified as Sasuke Uchiha." Tsuande lowered her head.

"I-It must be a mistake!! It has to be! I mean Sasuke can't be dead!" Sakura shook her head denying the thought of the dead Uchiha. Tears formed at the rim of her eyes.

"Yeah! They got the wrong guy!!" Naruto yelled at the hokage.

"Kakashi was there during the patrol. He was the one that spotted the dead body. He was positive that it was the Uchiha. I'm sorry Naruto, Sakura…and Sai," She looked over at the ninja artist. He just stared. ", but the Uchiha is DEAD…"

"No…." the pink haired kunoichi fell to the ground on her knees trembling.

"Sakura…." Naruto bent down and hugged her. He eyes began to swell up. Hinata began to cry also for the loss. Kiba held onto her. Tsunade just walked over to her desk with a pile of files.

"There has to be an explanation…" The female hokage whispered.

"What explantion?!" Sakura screamed. "Sasuke is dead!! He's gone forever! What is there to explain!!?" She began sobbing harder.

"Would you please hush up?! I'm trying to think here!" Tsunade boomed. The two teams froze in fear. "I'm talking about the HOW he had died. The reports stated that his body had no injuries. Not even a scratch. I would've thought that the Uchiha had gotten into a fight and got himself killed.

"What was also disturbing was that his body was still intact and fully alive…all except for the heart. It had stopped beating."

"Then doesn't that mean that he's alive?" Sai asked curiously.

"We're not sure. The medical ninjas I sent out to investigate the situation said that he was already on his death bed. They also reported that there was no jutsu that was put on him that made him this way. It was like he just stepped out of his own body and vanished!" Naruto clenched his fists. His teeth grinded.

"Lady Tsunade…" Sakura stood up signaling Naruto that she was okay. He nodded then stepped back next to Sai. Who just stood there emotionless.

"…may I ask you of a favor..?"

"Anything, Sakura."

"Can I take a look at the body?" Naruto looked at her. Her expression was cold. Nothing. Gone.

"Please Lady Tsunade! I have to see it. I might be able to figure out the situation.." The hokage began to hesitate. She wasn't so sure, but trusted the pink haired kunoichi. After all she is her apprentice.

"Alright I'll give you permission to see that body. But I warn you to be careful."

"Why's that ?" Naruto said puzzled.

"There has some injuries involving with the investigation by just being in close contact with the body."

"So you mean that even if you just get in close contact something might happen to you?" Kiba said.

"There has also been some cases of injuries that might lead t death. So I encourage all of you to be on your guard. There have been some strange things going on." The hokage seated herself down. She sighed then stared at the two teams intensively. "You all are not allowed to speak of this mishap. Just make up excuses that the Uchiha had died of injuries. We don't want the village to panic no do we?" Everyone shook their head. "Good. You all are dismissed." She waved at them. The two teams disappeared. Shizune walked in with her head down and a cup of hot herbal tea.

"This is terrible news my Lady…" she murmured.

"I know. It happened so suddenly..."

"Some tea my Lady?" Tsunade nodded. She took the cup then started to blow carefully.

"What should I do Shizune? That girl is bound to do something rational. And that Naruto kid is bound to join her too!" Tsunade stood up and walked towards the huge window that looks upon the village. She let her eyes lingered towards the gloomy clouds. A thought popped up in her head. "Bring the Anbu Captain in immediately. I have a mission for him."

"Which one?"

"The new one. We'll be needing him soon."

"Hai!" Shizune left leaving the 5th hokage to her thoughts.

"Let's just hope that everything is going to turn out right…" She took a sip of her tea. Then stared out into the rain.

…..

Yay! Chapter 1 done! I know the chapter kinda sucks. But I hope my writing will improve once I get back from my short vacation. Maybe I would get some inspiration.

…..

Why/how did Sasuke die all of a sudden?!! Who was Tsunade referring to?!?!

Next--

Chapter 2

'Whispers…'

l

l

I

I

V Please review!


End file.
